Les liens du coeur
by Neko-star once again
Summary: HPDM ! Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés ? Pas si sûr ! Et si le meilleur moyen de garder un secret était de le partager ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

De la buée se formait à la moindre respiration, le soleil froid brillait dans le ciel bleuâtre du petit matin. Harry embrassa d'une accolade son parrain puis s'extirpa de la luxueuse voiture noire. Seul sur le trottoir, il le regarda démarrer puis disparaître dans le flot de la circulation, rajusta son sac de cours sur son épaule et, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, traversa. Le lycée avait vomi devant ses portes tout ce qu'il comportait d'élèves fumeurs, seul lieu où ils n'étaient pas encore traqués. Harry se faufila parmi la foule anonyme massée là le temps d'une récréation jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il cogna à la vitre du bocal du concierge pour attirer l'attention de celui-ci et se fit orienter vers le service administratif. Le directeur l'accueillit en personne, cela ne le surprit pas. Harry l'acceptait comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. En un sens, c'était le cas.

Le tour du propriétaire fait à l'aide d'un prospectus qu'il avait déjà eu en main lorsque son parrain lui avait lui-même présenté l'établissement qu'il pensait lui avoir choisi, un ancien couvent dans le quartier le plus huppé de la capitale, Harry fut invité à rejoindre sa classe pour sa première heure de cours de la journée avec, l'apprit-il, celle qui serait sa professeur principale pour l'année. Le cours avait commencé depuis près d'une demi-heure déjà quand il frappa à la porte. Il n'aurait pu rêver soigner meilleure entrée.

Madame McGonagall avait été avertie de sa venue et ne lui tint pas rigueur de son retard bien compréhensible. Intérieurement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'accueil aurait été moins indulgent s'il n'avait pas été qui il était devenu. Il se savait mauvais élève, son bulletin de notes bénéficierait-il du même traitement de faveur ? L'argent, découvrait-il, ne faisait pas que vous acheter une nouvelle vie. Il transformait les gens qui vous entouraient. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Harry n'avait pas la fibre littéraire. Il avait choisi cette filière pour l'unique raison qu'il avait pensé pouvoir davantage y faire illusion que dans une autre. Après tout, il devrait passer les épreuves anticipées du bac d'ici quelques mois. Son parrain semblait sincèrement penser qu'il les réussirait. Pour se faire, il déboursait sans compter. Harry était ravi de savoir que son héritage était si judicieusement dépensé.

Aux regards que lui adressèrent ses désormais camarades de classe, Harry sut que la présentation traditionnelle sur l'estrade était inutile. Madame McGonagall la lui infligea malgré tout. Il la maintint au plus stricte nécessaire : son nom (il s'était suffisamment entraîné dans un miroir pour ne plus s'emmêler la langue). Harry Potter. Le reste, ils l'auraient lu dans les journaux (ou, plutôt, entendu à la télévision).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Après avoir tourné autour du pot et galéré pour m'inscrire sur le site, j'ai décidé de me lancer ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez svp :)


	2. Chapitre 1

_Un petit mot avant de commencer :  
Je sais qu'il y a deux écoles mais je trouve que Draco Malfoy, c'est plus joli que Drago Malefoy et puis mes amies l'appellent tellement Draco, Draco et pas Drago que je finis par oublier comment est la version française ! Pareil pour Snape au lieu de Rogue. Alors je les mets en anglais pour éviter d'oublier et que vous vous retrouviez avec les deux versions dans la même fic sans raison ! J'espère que ce choix ne vous sera pas rédhibitoire ! _

**Chapitre 1**

Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine dans la salle, lui trouver une place fut chose aisée. Le cours passa lentement. Harry n'avait pas lu l'œuvre étudiée, n'en possédait même pas son propre exemplaire (mais tout ce qu'il fallait de fournitures flambant neuves pour prendre des notes). Il dut suivre l'analyse de texte, épaule contre épaule, penché sur celui diligemment partagé avec sa voisine, une petite rousse pleine d'œillades. Si Harry avait eu à décrire sa première impression de Ginny, il l'aurait qualifiée d'appliquée vu la façon dont elle se plongeait dans ses études (et accessoirement sur lui). Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille soulevait ses épais cheveux bruns et lui chatouillait le cou, cela lui donnait envie de se gratter la nuque pour en supplanter la sensation. Il ne s'en privait pas.

Quand le cours se décida à prendre fin, Harry s'arma de courage pour ce qui allait suivre. Heureusement, après toute une matinée passée courbés sur leur table, peu nombreux furent les élèves à ne pas estimer qu'ils pourraient parfaitement le dévisager de tout leur soûl et entamer leur parade nuptiale, comme il en avait vu faire tant d'autres déjà, après s'être restaurés et ils filèrent en direction du réfectoire. Seuls sa voisine et deux autres camarades de classe restèrent à la traîne. Le premier était un adolescent aussi roux que l'était Ginny et la ressemblance familiale qui sautait aux yeux laissait peu de place à l'imagination quant à son identité. La seconde, qui fut la première à lui adresser la parole, était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn coiffés en une natte studieuse (si l'on exceptait les boucles rebelles qui s'en échappaient). Elle portait son uniforme, un blazer sombre sur une jupe plissée avec chemise blanche et cravate bleu marine, avec beaucoup d'assurance.

« Hermione Granger », se présenta-t-elle, le nez en l'air comme l'aurait fait une vedette dont le nom seul constituait son_ curriculum vitae_. Elle lui présenta une main qu'il serra après un temps d'hésitation. Le _Who's who_ n'était pas le livre de chevet de Harry.

« Je suis la déléguée de classe, poursuivit-elle, si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. Je vois que tu n'as pas toutes tes affaires, ne t'a-t-on pas fourni une liste des ouvrages que nous étudierons cette année ? Enfin, la bibliothèque devrait pouvoir te prêter un exemplaire de chaque en attendant que tu te procures les tiens, ce qui ne saurait tarder j'en suis persuadée. »

Le garçon roux l'écarta sans brusquerie pour entrer dans le champ de vision de Harry.

« Mets-la un peu en veilleuse, Hermione. Tu l'assommes avec tes discours. »

Au cours de la prise de bec qui s'en suivit, Harry apprit successivement que : le rouquin se nommait Ronald Weasley (surnommé Ron) ; que Ginny était effectivement sa sœur mais plus jeune d'un an car elle avait sauté une classe, ayant appris à lire précocement ; que Ronald et Hermione devaient avoir fait de leurs disputes leur sport de contact préféré ; qu'il n'était pas surprenant qu'Hermione fut encore célibataire ; qu'elle n'était désespérée au point de courir après la première paire de fesses venue, elle, et, après qu'il eut confirmé qu'il était bien pensionnaire, qu'il partagerait la chambre de Ronald avec deux autres garçons, l'ancien quatrième membre de leur chambrée ayant déménagé à l'étranger durant les vacances de Noël. Cette avalanche d'informations tourna la tête de Harry (à moins que son ventre vide n'en fût la cause). Ce dernier choisit cet instant pour faire lui aussi entendre sa voix et, si Harry en rougit de gêne, il ne fut pour autant pas mécontent de l'effet produit : tous sortir de la salle pour descendre déjeuner. Harry espérait que malgré leur retard, il leur resterait quelque chose à manger.

♥

Le réfectoire se tenait dans une salle immense qui abritait deux longues rangées de tables pouvant chacune accueillir une dizaine d'élèves. Ginny les abandonna pour s'asseoir auprès d'amies à elle qui lui avaient gardé une place, non sans la promesse qu'ils se reverraient en cours. Passée la première impression qu'elle éprouvait un vif désir de lui mettre le grappin dessus, Ginny semblait être une fille sympathique et dégourdie, aussi Harry hocha-t-il la tête avec un sourire amical. Il veillerait à ne pas se retrouver trop souvent son voisin de classe et tout devrait très bien se passer.

Les employées circulaient dans l'allée centrale avec des chariots métalliques dont certains laissaient échapper de la vapeur, preuve qu'ils contenaient de la nourriture chaude. Les adolescents leur transmettaient leur préférence (deux viandes ou poissons et deux accompagnements au choix à chaque repas) et faisaient circuler leurs assiettes afin que tout le monde fut servi. Le système, bien que long, paraissait fonctionner mais ne semblait pas le plus pratique à Harry. Sûrement un établissement privé aussi uppé que l'était celui de Poudlard pouvait se permettre mieux que cette distribution archaïque digne d'une école primaire !

Le service était divisé en deux, le premier à midi, le second à treize heures, la salle (ainsi, sans doute, que les cuisines) était trop petite pour recevoir tous les élèves du lycée, pour la plupart demi-pensionnaires. L'éducation s'effectuait sur cinq ans, l'équivalent de la quatrième à la terminale dans d'autres collèges et lycées, mais seules deux filières étaient représentées : la première majoritairement littéraire – celle que Harry suivrait à partir de ce jour – et la seconde scientifique, fortement économique et commerciale. Le choix de la filière ne se faisait véritablement qu'en troisième année mais dès la première, des options (certaines obligatoires, d'autres facultatives) orientaient sensiblement le cursus scolaire.

Harry savait déjà tout cela, cela faisait partie de la plaquette de présentation de l'établissement. Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu fut qu'Hermione le retint par le bras lorsqu'il leur désigna un espace avec quatre chaises vides.

« Pas de ce côté, dit-elle tandis que Ronald se dirigeait à l'opposé. Par ici. »

Quelque peu surpris mais pas contrariant, Harry les suivit.

« On rejoint des amis à vous ?

– On ne mange pas à gauche. »

Cette fois-ci, Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Une variante de l'œuf qu'on mange par le bout pointu et non par le bout rond ?

– Les Têtes mangent dans la rangée de droite, les Mafieux dans celle de gauche.

– Têtes ? Mafieux ? répéta Harry en s'asseyant.

– Les Têtes, c'est notre surnom à nous, les littéraires, et donc le tien aussi maintenant. On s'appelle aussi les Gryffondors, c'est le nom que porte le bâtiment où logent les littéraires qui sont pensionnaires. Les _Mafieux_, expliqua Hermione comme si elle avait un mauvais goût dans la bouche, désigne les Matheux, les commerciaux. On les appelle aussi les Serpentards, pour la même raison. Hélas pour toi, tu n'auras que trop tôt l'occasion de te rendre compte que pour eux, tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à leurs fins.

– Ils n'ont aucun scrupule, renchérit Ronald.

– Je suis pas sûr de suivre. On est au lycée, notre seul salaire sont nos bulletins de notes, en quoi…

– C'est là que tu te trompes.

– Tricherie, chantage, mensonges… Tout ça est monnaie courante pour eux. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle les Mafieux. De vrais serpents.

– Nouveau ? » s'immisça le garçon assis à la gauche de Harry. Hermione était à sa droite et Ronald face à elle. « Et on te lâche dans la nature, comme ça, sans filet ?

– Nous _sommes_ ses filets, Olivier.

– Vous êtes durs avec lui, il n'en aura peut-être pas besoin, intervint la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Angelina Johnson, enchantée. L'annonce de ton arrivée a fait pas mal de bruit, ici. »

Elle lui tendit la main, il accepta la poignée.

« Salut.

– Laisse-nous te mettre au parfum. Tu verras, ce n'est pas un lycée tout à fait comme les autres. Ici, on attendra de toi le meilleur et on te poussera au-delà de tes limites pour ça. »

Ses nouveaux camarades entreprirent alors de lui dresser un tableau de l'école vue de l'intérieur. Harry ne sut s'il devait se mettre à rire ou à gémir. Les deux filières formaient deux véritables clans en conflit constant, tant sur le plan scolaire que sur celui relationnel. Le plus incroyable, peut-être, était que les professeurs, eux-mêmes anciens élèves des lieux, ne faisaient rien pour calmer les dissensions : au contraire, en poussant à la compétition, ils ne faisaient qu'exacerber les tensions et ce même si, malgré tout, ils punissaient les faiseurs de trouble quand ils les prenaient sur le fait, selon une impartialité toute relative. Harry avait du mal à croire ce qui lui était narré. _Ça_, il n'en avait pas entendu parler ! Du reste, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire s'affronter des filières différentes puisque la répartition des cours divergeaient.

« Esprit d'équipe entre nous, esprit de compétition avec les autres pour viser l'excellence », lui résuma Hermione.

Elle était fière de son statut de « Gryffondor », cela s'entendait à sa voix. Le contraste était d'autant plus saisissant qu'à l'en croire, l'un des traits caractéristiques des Serpentards était leur arrogance, à l'image de leur ambition démesurée.

« Et se surnommer les « Têtes », ce n'est pas arrogant ?

– Ça veut simplement dire que, contrairement à eux, nous on sait se servir de la nôtre. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est une vraie guerre, on dirait ! Je n'étais pas tombé loin avec mon histoire d'œuf mais… vous ne vous mélangez jamais ?

– Fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? s'étrangla Ronald, visiblement horrifié par cette perspective.

– Comment font les jeunes classes ?

– Ici, on choisit très tôt son camp. »

Harry secoua la tête. Incroyable… Un point le troublait, pourtant.

« Dites… ce lycée est pas censé assurer réussite sociale et professionnelle, être la passerelle vers les plus hautes écoles et universités ? Mais nos _prof_ ont fait passé leur bac ici ? Sans vouloir manquer de respect au corps professoral, y'a plus prometteur, comme avenir…

– Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Ronald. Tu ne sais donc pas _qui_ sont nos profs ?

– Il n'y a pas d'enseignants de seconde zone, à Poudlard ! s'offusqua Hermione. Prends madame McGonagall, outre sa position de vice proviseur, elle est aussi membre de l'Académie et a écrit de nombreux ouvrages réputés et primés ! Même le professeur Snape, et Dieu m'est témoin qu'il ne s'agit pas là de mon préféré, le favoritisme dont il fait preuve envers les commerciaux est révoltant, mais il n'en reste pas moins un grand chercheur ayant reçu plusieurs prix internationaux. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il s'inclinait devant une telle adoration.

Mis à part ces révélations sur ce qui allait à présent constituer son quotidien, le déjeuner se déroula sans embûche (si l'on exceptait également les chamailleries entre Hermione et Ronald, qui ne semblaient nullement surprendre ou émouvoir leur entourage). Une fois restaurés, Harry, Hermione et Ronald déposèrent leur assiettes sales sur une pile prévue à cet effet et quittèrent le réfectoire. À peine sortis de la salle, Harry se retrouva bousculé par un autre lycéen.

« Dégagez du passage ! » ordonna une voix dénudée de douceur qui le prit à la gorge.

L'adolescent, au teint palot sous cheveux naturellement blond platine, le fusilla du regard.

« T'es sourd ? Vire de mon chemin ! »

Il poussa rudement Harry du plat de la main mais ce dernier se dégagea d'un mouvement de l'épaule et d'une prise mainte fois répétée. Il bloqua son assaillant, le maintint fermement par le poignet.

« Du calme… »

L'autre garçon ne mit pas deux secondes à se dégager à son tour. Hermione s'interposa entre eux.

« Fous-lui la paix, Malfoy !

– La lionne qui défend ses petits, comme c'est charmant.

– Et si _tu_ regardais un peu où tu marches, Malfoy ? gronda Ronald.

– Encore faudrait-il que l'enflure de vos crânes ne couvre pas la largeur du couloir. »

Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tu n'es pas le centre du monde pour que l'on doive s'écarter sur ton passage.

– Hélas pour le monde. Si j'étais son centre, il tournerait enfin rond et je n'aurais pas à supporter des désaxés tels que toi », rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac. Il tourna des yeux gris et menaçants sur Harry. « Quant à toi… surveille tes arrières.

– Merci du conseil, je saurai m'en souvenir. On se reverra », promit Harry avec un sourire tandis que nonchalamment il glissait son poing gauche serré dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le garçon aux yeux gris renifla, un rictus moqueur aux coins des lèvres, puis il leur tourna le dos et pénétra dans le réfectoire, laissant derrière lui deux adolescents furibonds et un troisième pensif.

« Je suppose que ce genre d'altercations est monnaie courante ici ?

– Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Nous n'aurions pas pu mieux t'illustrer nos propos de tout à l'heure ! répondit Hermione. Le Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, si je puis dire…

– C'était génial ce que tu as fait, Harry, la façon dont tu l'as choppé, là, on aurait dit un champion en arts martiaux !

– N'exagère pas…

– Tu lui as bien tenu tête en tout cas ! C'est bien ! Maintenant il sait que tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les yeux devant lui !

– Courber l'échine c'est pas mon style, je préfère le face à face.

– Draco Malfoy, présenta Hermione sur un ton venimeux. Il est en quatrième année, comme nous, mais les dernières années lui sont soumises. S'il y a un chef des Serpentards à Poudlard, c'est lui.

– Je suis censé être impressionné ?

– Non, c'est qu'un petit con. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Eh bien… je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, ici ! »

♥x♥x♥

Je voulais chaudement remercier toutes les personnes qui ont cliqué sur mon histoire, votre nombre m'a littéralement soufflée ! Et un encore plus grand merci aux deux personnes à m'avoir reviewée, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! (ça m'a un peu rassurée, aussi, lol). J'espère que la suite va continuer à plaire (et peut-être que vous serez plus nombreux à me le dire... ou à me dire si ça ne vous plaît pas, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques ! Après tout, je voudrais que nous passions tous un bon moment :-) )

J'ai commencé aujourd'hui le chapitre 2 et compte redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, même si ma vie professionnelle ne me laisse pas autant de temps et d'énergie que je le voudrais !


	3. Chapitre 2

_J'achève de planter le décors et les choses devrait commencer à bouger ! Un peu de patience ! :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et encore merci à Charlotte pour sa review !  
_

**Chapitre 2**

Le dortoir des pensionnaires formait un L de plusieurs étages. Ronald mit à profit le reste de la pause déjeuner pour faire visiter le bâtiment à Harry. Celui-ci avait été taillé dans la même pierre rose et poreuse que le reste du couvent qui leur servait d'école. Cela donnait aux murs une allure majestueuse mais rendait également les couloirs humides et froids, surtout en cette saison. La fraîcheur des lieux devait les rendre agréable à vivre l'été, dommage qu'alors il n'y eut plus personne pour y loger.

Chaque chambre pouvait abriter jusqu'à quatre élèves, les années étaient mélangées sur un même étage mais dans la mesure du possible, une chambre regroupait des élèves de même niveau d'étude. Les garçons se répartissaient sur les premier et deuxième étages tandis que les filles se partageaient les troisième et quatrième. Hermione ne les avait pas accompagnés, préférant se rendre à la bibliothèque. 

Les salles de douche communes se trouvaient au bout du couloir à chaque étage et des toilettes, à chaque extrémité. Des salles de travail et de détente se situaient au rez-de-chaussée et une buanderie se trouvait même au premier sous-sol. Afin d'éviter les dégradations, les pensionnaires étaient chargés de l'entretien de leurs chambre et facilités. Des surveillants, qui logeaient aussi dans le bâtiment, veillaient au bon respect de la vie en communauté et du couvre-feu. 

Harry avait effectué un court arrêt aux toilettes avant de découvrir sa nouvelle chambre, sa troisième en moins d'un an. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup, lui qui se sentait capable de se contenter d'un placard. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de développer des goûts de luxe (allait-il y venir à présent qu'il était riche ?) et peu suffisait à le satisfaire. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était le changement. La routine avait quelque chose de rassurant : au moins, vous saviez où vous mettiez les pieds. Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu, cependant. Enfin, il reprenait un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie.

Ronald logeait dans une vaste chambre avec pour mobilier une paire de lits superposés et deux bureaux déjà envahis par des affaires de classe. Cela pouvait paraître peu – ils étaient quatre après tout – mais Ronald lui expliqua que les salles d'études étaient assez nombreuses et fournies en ouvrages de référence pour leur permettre de faire leurs devoirs. En fin de compte, ils travaillaient peu dans leurs chambres. 

Harry put deviner les goûts de ses colocataires à la décoration de la pièce : des posters de joueurs de basket en tenue rouge et or couvraient les murs et, sur les tables servant de bureau, trônaient deux trophées d'une compétition quelconque, l'un de ce même sport, l'autre de ping-pong. Les affaires de Harry avaient été livrées dans la matinée et entassées dans un coin de la pièce – il n'en avait pas accumulées des tonnes depuis que son parrain était venu le chercher (à l'écouter, parfois, on aurait dit qu'il l'avait secouru mais Harry n'avait pas encore décidé s'il n'était pas tombé de Charybde en Scylla). Le décors était plus chic mais grattez les dorures et vous tombiez sur les mêmes barreaux. 

Lorsque Ronald lui désigna quel serait son lit – l'une des deux couchettes inférieures – il lui donna l'impression de s'en excuser, comme s'il se sentait coupable de donner le lit le moins confortable au nouveau venu mais sans l'être assez pour lui proposer d'échanger leur place. Harry s'en moquait : il n'était pas claustrophobe et préférait avoir un matelas au-dessus de la tête que le nez collé au plafond. Au moins, ainsi, il ne risquait pas de tomber.

Ronald engagea la conversation en insistant pour qu'il l'appelât « Ron » tout court puis en lui offrant son aide pour déballer ses affaires. Harry accepta : il n'avait certes que peu de vêtements (un uniforme et plusieurs chemises blanches de rechange, une tenue de sport et quelques jeans, pulls et t-shirts) mais il ne savait pas non plus où ranger tout cela. Ron lui montra où se trouvait l'armoire et la place qui lui avait été faite par le départ de son prédécesseur. Harry apprit ainsi les noms de leurs colocataires manquants : Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. L'un était issu d'une lignée de riches industriels irlandais, le grand-père de l'autre était un cinéaste célèbre. 

Posée au-dessus d'une pile d'habits, il trouva une enveloppe non scellée à son nom, devina plus qu'il ne reconnut l'écriture de son parrain (de qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu provenir ?). Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis une journée qu'il lui fixait déjà rendez-vous. Harry rangea le mot dans la poche intérieure de son blaser. Cela lui allait bien de jouer les parents inquiets après toutes ses années passées à ne pas même connaître son existence.

Ron ne lui demanda pas ce que disait le message, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. 

« C'est vrai ce que disent les journaux ? » voulut savoir à la place le rouquin.

Harry s'immobilisa puis se tourna lentement vers lui, un air de détachement affecté sur le visage.

« Ça dépend… tu fais référence à quoi ?

– En gros, que tu as grandi dans une maison modeste jusqu'au décès de ton grand-père.

– On pourrait le résumer comme ça », répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. C'était considérablement simplifier l'histoire mais ça lui convenait tout à fait.

« Ça doit te faire bizarre d'être propulsé sur le devant de la scène. On a beaucoup parlé de toi.

– Je ne suis pas non plus une star de ciné, la presse va se lasser. »

Du moins était-ce ce qu'il espérait.

« Non, bien sûr, tu es seulement devenu du jour au lendemain le meilleur parti du pays, sourit Ron, l'œil malicieux. Enfin, je voulais te dire… je sais ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Dans une moindre mesure, je suis passé par là. Pas pour ma photo en couverture de tous les magazines mais pour l'argent, l'école, tout ça…

– Ah oui ?

– Rassure-toi, y'a quand même des gens qui sont… peut-être pas tout à fait _normaux_ mais en tout cas qui sont ok. Seamus et Dean, par exemple, ils sont nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche mais ce sont des mecs cool. »

Harry rigola.

« Et toi ? Tu es comment ? »

Ron se frotta la nuque avec embarras.

« Eh bien, j'espère que tu me trouveras cool aussi. »

Harry plia correctement un t-shirt qui avait glissé et s'était froissé dans sa boîte en carton.

« Je te remercie de me servir de co-pilote en tous cas, sans toi je me sentirai vraiment paumé, ici, et rien ne t'obligeait à faire ça.

– Arrête, c'est rien. Et puis je te l'ai dit, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Ça ne fait qu'un an que je suis ici. »

Harry fut tenté de l'interroger à ce sujet mais puisque Ron ne lui donnait pas de plus amples explications de lui-même, il décida de ne pas insister. Il ne voulait pas présumer trop tôt de leur amitié naissante. Après tout, ils n'en étaient qu'à l'échange de leurs cartes de visite, pas à partager les détails sordides de leurs origines sociales. 

Brusquement, Ron se mit à rire.

« Enfin, on a aussi notre lot de prétentieux ! Prends Hermione, elle est la preuve vivante qu'on peut être riche, intelligente _et_ belle, fin de citation ! Enfin, je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que deux des trois propositions sont exactes…

– Qu'elle est riche et jolie ?

– Riche et intelligente ! se récria Ron. Plus pimbêche que cette fille, y'a pas !

– Quel rapport avec son physique ? 

– Eh bien, enfin... ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est insupportable ! 

– Oh ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ça ne te déplaisait pas. »

En voulant protester, le jeune homme roux s'étrangla sur sa propre salive.

« Je vous connais depuis une demi-journée, ajouta Harry, et je peux te dire que vous faites très vieux couple. 

– Dis pas de conneries ! s'horrifia Ron.

– Ok ! Ok ! Comme tu voudras, se moqua Harry. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais la plaquer contre un mur et lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. »

Ron se lança dans l'imitation réussie d'un poisson dans un aquarium.

« Je peux pas faire ça ! 

– Bien sûr que si. 

– Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit d'accord. 

– Tu serais surpris… » répondit Harry, malicieux.

Il laissa son nouvel ami à son bocal et rangea ses dernières affaires. Ensuite, il fut l'heure de reprendre les cours.

XYX 

Aidé par Ron qui s'assit à ses côtés en classe, Harry commença à prendre ses marques. Hermione le surprit agréablement : tandis que Ron l'aidait à s'installer, la déléguée était passée à la bibliothèque emprunter pour lui les livres dont il aurait besoin pour finir la journée ainsi que ceux pour le lendemain matin (la totalité était trop lourde à porter). Que cela fut par gentillesse ou devoir, l'intention le toucha. 

Le Professeur Snape lui fit l'effet d'être un homme sévère, voire intransigeant, et qui assurait son autorité dans ses classes par l'usage du sarcasme. Harry n'était pas insensible à cette forme d'expression, il aimait lui-même y avoir recours à ses heures, bien qu'il eut parfois l'impression de davantage donner dans le cynisme que dans l'ironie.

Le cynisme, quoiqu'il en soit, lui convenait également.

À la fin des cours, Hermione et Ron le conduisirent à l'immense bibliothèque qui couvrait la majeure partie du bâtiment administratif. Cette dernière regroupait plus de livres qu'il avait été donné à Harry d'en voir en un même endroit. Comme le reste du lycée, la bâtisse était ancienne mais parfaitement entretenue. À l'intérieure, les ouvrages étaient entreposés dans d'imposantes étagères de bois sombre et sculpté encastrées dans les murs. Les tables de travail étaient également taillées dans un bois lourd, sans doute du chêne, d'une teinte plus claire que le reste des boiseries. Aucune n'avait été défigurée par de quelconques inscriptions infantiles mais la majesté du cadre incitait à le respecter. Comme dans n'importe quel lieu de recueillement, le chuchotement vous montait naturellement aux lèvres. Sur les côtés, des escaliers circulaires menaient à l'étage où d'autres étagères et tables, plus petites, longeaient des rambardes de pierre grise qui contournaient l'espace ouvert au centre. 

Certaines sections étaient réservées aux élèves plus âgés, d'autres, au seul corps enseignant. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce privilège alloué qui faisait que leurs professeurs revenaient enseigner ici. Des personnes extérieures à l'école, dotées d'une autorisation spéciale et moyennant finance, venaient parfois consulter des ouvrages tant certains étaient rares, anciens ou précieux. 

Cette bibliothèque, Harry la détesta immédiatement. Il se fit vœu d'y passer le moins de temps possible. Déjà le silence lui hérissait les poils sur les bras. Le plafond, les dimensions entières de la salle, le faisait se sentir si minuscule qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : se trouver ailleurs. C'était donc vrai, l'on pouvait être écrasé par le vide. Loin d'éprouver une sensation de liberté devant ce grand espace, il se sentait confiné ; soudain, tout ce bois lui paraissait être les parois d'un cercueil. 

Pressé d'en sortir, et toujours aidé par ses nouveaux amis, Harry s'acquitta des formalités d'usage pour l'emprunt des livres. Sitôt celles-ci remplies, il prétexta avoir manqué de temps à midi pour visiter le reste du bâtiment des Gryffondors. Ils quittèrent les lieux.

XYX 

Dans la salle de repos comme des Gryffondors, Harry regarda l'heure tourner. Une large horloge à aiguilles circulaire était accrochée sur un pan de mur au-dessus d'une fausse cheminée – Harry avait été déçu d'apprendre que celle-ci n'était qu'une réplique. Il pouvait cependant comprendre qu'on ne laissât pas à des adolescents la possibilité de faire du feu. La salle était si grande que l'on aurait aisément pu y faire tenir une classe voire deux en serrant un peu. 

Contre les murs, à l'entrée et ici ou là, des vitrines exposaient des trophées ou des photographies d'autres moments de gloire. Le plupart représentaient des élèves brandissant des coupes ou tableaux d'honneur (posés juste à côté), d'autres montraient des adultes souriants et tout aussi auréolés de succès. Harry les devina leurs prédécesseurs : sur un cliché, une madame McGonagall avait rajeuni de dix ans. Voir ainsi un enseignant qui lui avait fait cours le matin même lui fit un drôle d'effet.

Harry fut ensuite présenté à tout un tas de Gryffondors dont il ne retint pas les noms, à l'exception de ses deux camarades de chambre, Dean et Seamus. Dans l'ensemble, cette école ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait craint. Tous l'accueillaient à bras ouverts, certes, cela il s'y était attendu, mais il se dégageait davantage de solidarité que de calcul intéressé. Finalement, son parrain avait peut-être exagéré dans ses avertissements. Naturellement, cela pouvait également s'expliquer par le simple fait qu'il était « l'un des leurs » à défaut d'appartenir aux « rangs ennemis ».

S'il avait pu se douter…

La grande aiguille de l'horloge vint dire bonjour au chiffre neuf, les jambes de Harry le démangèrent. Hermione interrompit sa contemplation de l'heure en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le confortable canapé en regard de la cheminée de pacotille. Un petit garçon blond aux yeux clairs qui peinait à entrer dans l'adolescence les rejoignit.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Colin Creevey. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as pris la place de Neville…

– Je n'ai pris la place de personne », releva calmement Harry. Il ignorait de quoi le petit pouvait bien parler.

« Tu es dans sa chambre. »

Ron confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Neville était mon parrain, ici. Le proviseur m'a dit que tu le remplacerais.

– Parrain ?

– Notre lycée a mis en place un système de tutelle, expliqua Hermione. Chaque quatrième et cinquième année a un première ou deuxième année à sa charge. Ça ne consiste pas à grand chose, simplement à le guider dans l'école et à l'aider dans ses devoirs au besoin. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est ma première journée et _je_ suis censé guider quelqu'un ? Eh bien, enchanté, Colin ! J'espère que tu possèdes une bonne boussole, ou un sens aigu de l'orientation, et que tes notes ne sont pas à la dérive parce que sinon, je risque de faire un bien piètre parrain ! »

Colin cilla puis son visage se fendit un large sourire.

« Mes parents ne se sont pas plains de mes notes jusqu'ici et je suis là depuis la rentrée. Je connais les couloirs par cœur. 

– Ne t'éloigne pas trop, alors, tu pourras m'être utile ! »

Il discuta cinq minutes avec son nouveau filleul puis sauta sur ses pieds et fit mine de prendre congé.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Ron, se levant à son tour.

– Oh, juste me dégourdir les pattes, faire le tour du coin.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Non, ça ira. Je voudrais pouvoir me diriger tout seul. » Après une seconde de pause, il ajouta : « C'est que je ne voudrais pas faire honte à Colin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crierai si je me perds ! »

Après un dernier salut, Harry s'en fut d'un pas pressé. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes.

XYX 

Il était parvenu à être à l'heure et, _a priori_, au bon endroit. Pas mal pour un nouveau venu, songeait-il, même si c'était au seul plan dessiné sur le petit mot glissé au fond de sa poche qu'il devait cet exploit. À présent, il poireautait depuis cinq bonnes minutes et commençait à se morfondre. Si la ponctualité n'était pas le fort de Harry, _lui_ n'était jamais en retard, surtout aux rendez-vous qu'il fixait. 

Harry resserra le col de sa veste autour de son cou. Le soleil se couchait sur cette journée de février, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

À gauche, derrière lui, des pas crissèrent sur les graviers sur le chemin qui longeait l'une des faces du bâtiment le moins utilisé. Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Le silence revint. Harry s'appuya de tout son poids contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Les bras le long du corps, sa main alla chercher le tranchant de l'angle contre lequel il se tenait. Lorsqu'elle rencontra d'autres doigts qui tâtonnaient eux aussi, il frissonna. 

« Ne reste pas là où on pourrait te voir », lui reprocha une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis quelques heures seulement mais qui lui avait tant manquée. 

La main le saisit par le poignet et tira. Harry n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une paire d'yeux gris. 

Draco le plaqua contre le mur, et lui roula la pelle de sa vie. 


End file.
